Loki x zanabelle
by Nicholle Phantomhive
Summary: In this Loki x oc story, Loki is trying to take over the world but when he gets captured by the Avengers, he hears and meets Zanabelle. Even with his hate for humans he feels drawn towards this girl. Why though? Is it because she dared insult him or is it something else entirely.
1. Chapter 1

Zanabelle stood in the helicarrier watching the screen of Loki in the cage.  
"So that's Loki….he's the one that corrupted my father?" She asked aloud and not to anyone in particular.

Her cousin Alari walked up to her. Alari glanced at the screen but shrugged uncaringly.  
"That's what I heard but what do I know, I'm not that curious. Though I do not doubt it"

Zanabelle sighed sadly and glanced at Alari.  
"Why is he here though?"

"Not a clue" Alari answered with a shrug of her shoulders."Now come on the others are talking or whatever"

The two walked into the room where the Avengers were.

"He killed 80 people in 2 days" Natasha spoke.

Thor looked at her.  
"He's adopted?" He responded though it sounded more like a question.

Zanabelle snickered slightly.

"Do you find this funny Zanabelle?" Natasha asked with a slight irritated tone to her voice and crossed her arms.

"Well not that he killed all those people but the way Thor responded… that I find funny" Zanabelle answered. She smiled a bit nervously, she was talking to the Black Widow even if she was her Godmother Zanabelle still feared crossing her.

"Uh-huh" is all Natasha responded with.

Alari just simple rolled her eyes

"Then why is he even here?" Alari asked. "If he's sooooo dangerous"

"Alari you are being a moron. It's better he is here then out there killing other people" Natasha snapped.

"I'm sorry" Alari responded coldly.

"Of course you're sorry but that doesn't make you any less stupid than you are being right now" Natasha sighed.

Zanabelle bit her lip slightly.

*Meanwhile*

Loki paced in his cage, hands behind his back. He had overheard that Hawkeye had a daughter. He smirked as he started to come up with a plan. If his plan fell through of corrupting him, Loki could still use his daughter against him. Of course Loki could just corrupt him again but where was the fun in that? He plotted of the things he could do to this 'Zanabelle' He had heard about.


	2. Chapter 2

Zanabelle walked around the helicarrier, no place in particular in mind just wandering. She ended up in the room where Loki was being held in the cage.

Loki glanced up and smirked as he saw her.  
"Well, well, well if it isn't the cowardly spawn of the hawk" He said coldly. He watched her observing her reaction to this.

Zanabelle stopped dead and turned towards him.  
"What did you say?" She asked anger edging her voice.

"Oh,I believe you heard me. I know humans aren't known for their hearing but given the proximity of you to me, you should have heard me. Come on now" Loki answered. He eyed her curiously.

"Perhaps I misheard you. Now what the hell did you just say" Zanabelle snapped

"Oh, getting angry are we? I said 'if it isn't the cowardly spawn of the hawk'. Ha, your father was at least brave enough to try and stand against me, but in the end I won. You however my dear, ran away like a the cowardly weakling you really are. You could have helped you father, but you didn't did you? You just ran away and left him to fend for himself. Brave as he may be he really never stood a chance against could have helped him but alas you didn't.I find it's your fault he fell under my power" Loki responded with a sneer.

Zanabelle glowered at him. Her anger almost to the breaking point.  
"You shut up about my father! I'm not a coward! H-he told me to run"

Loki chuckled lightly  
"And you did without second thought? I suppose you rather save your own skin than your dear father's? How shall I say pathetic. I mean logically speaking you would've stayed and fought alongside him if you felt any kind of loyalty towards him"

Zanabelle scoffed lightly  
"What do you know of loyalty? I heard the stories. You got your own brother banished, just so you could become king. What loyalty do you have towards anyone or anything? You're a monster"

Loki growled, at this point he had turned his back towards her but upon hearing this he wheeled around to face her eyes ablaze in fury  
"Speak not of monsters and things of which you do not understand. I'm no monster. Only monster here is you. Too cowardly to try and save your kin. I cannot think of anything more monstrous" He slammed his fist onto the glass and his eyes bore into Zanabelle's

"Yeah i'm really scared now. Oh wait i'm not for some reason" Zanabelle replied voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You will see soon enough what happens when you try my temper human"Loki threatened.

"What are you going to do? You're in a cage and I'm out here as free as a bird. You know I heard you have two big horns on that helmet you wear. I can't thinking maybe you're compensating for something….down lower. If so that's pathetic. As are you" Zanabelle responded icily. With that she turned and walked away.

Loki watched her go glaring after her. His lips drawn back in a snarl  
"You shall soon regret that mortal woman. I'll make sure of it" He vowed to himself


End file.
